Can You Walk In The Light
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Can you walk in the light? I can do anything. Something amazing yet scary happens to Kagome and it begins to change her in many ways. Some good, some bad. This story is DISCONTINUED! In the next week or so I will remove this from the archive here. For more info, please see AN in last chapter.
1. The Beginning of the Elder

_**Can You Walk In The Light Chapter 1  
The beginning of the elder**_

_**By Person Of A Strange Origin**_

Back and forth you could see the pretense falling down. You could see their friendship loosing what it had. Their other friends watched as the whole thing fell apart.

"I don't care we have shard hunting to do, you ain't going any where bitch."

"Like you're going to stop me. All I have to do is say the 'S' word and you fall down like a puppy."

"Shut up, that's not even your power that's Kaede's."

"So it still works."

"Pft Kikyo could subdue me even without that stupid necklace."

"That's because she'd kill you!" Yelled Kagome.

"Shut up , she's stronger than you, prettier than you, smarter than you, and more worthwhile." Everyone suddenly seemed quiet. Inuyasha heard an intake of breath. He looked down, and when he looked up he saw tears brimming within Kagome's brown eyes. "Kag…"

"If she's better, find her." She turned and walked away.

"Kagome you can't leave." He said walking towards her. She whirled upon him.

"Oh really, SIT!" Inuyasha dirt, dirt Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome walked through the forest. Tears still streamed down her face, every once in awhile she'd sob. Looking up at the sky she realized it was getting dark a little to fast.

'It might rain.' She thought. Sighing she wiped her tears. At the sign of the well she quickened her pace. Suddenly a twig snapped. She stopped. She twirled around in circles, her brow furrowed. "In…Inuyasha." She stuttered. Suddenly she felt something wet drop on her cheek. Shakily she lifted a hand to the offending liquid. She lifted her hand to her face. Her eyes widening at what was presented on her finger tips. "Blood." She whispered. She looked up quickly and saw something move in the tree tops shadows. Blind fear swept through her and with a desperate burst of speed she ran to her only salvation. The well. She heard a thud and urged her legs faster. Suddenly she was slammed to the ground. She felt the monster on top of her slam their teeth into her jugular. A scream was ripped viciously from her throat. Her tormented cries echoing through the forest. With the amount of blood loss, she passed out.

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up Kaede?" Asked Sango.

"I know not when child. She had much blood loss, so it could be hours, maybe days." Answered Kaede. Voices drifted in and out of her conscious. She realized her head hurt, also her neck throbbed immensely. She felt sweaty and dirty, also she felt colder. Opening her eyes she was immediately swept in a dizzy spell. Groaning she sat up. Suddenly all eyes were on her. When her eye sight cleared, she looked at everyone. She smiled weakly at the sight before her. Everyone was huddled in the hut close as possible to her, without invading her breathing space. All faces looked worried.

"Hi." She stated weakly. All faces seemed to relax slightly. "What happened?" She asked her voice kind of gruff. The shard hunters exchanged a glance.

"Well," Started Sango. "We were sitting here when all of a sudden we heard your scream. We got up and followed you to the well and saw you on the ground. You were bleeding pretty heavily and looked as if a demon had tried to rip your throat out. When we brought you back we laid you down and you started getting colder, and you were shivering. Kaede cleaned your wound and went to put one of your bandages on..." She trailed off. She looked at the apprehensive look on Sango's face.

"Wh...What?" She asked her voice shaky and weaker. Sango looked around uncomfortably.

"Your wound," She looked down. "It was already healed." Kagome looked shocked, her eyes wide.

"WH…what? That's n...not poss...Possible." She looked desperately at Sango, then Miroku, and finally Kaede. "It. I." She didn't know what to say. "My miko powers." She stated uncertainly. The other inhabitants exchanged glances once more.

"'Tis possible Kagome. It could have been your miko powers manifesting, but…" Kagome looked horrified.

"But what?" Kaede sighed.

"I know no other reason." The room was silent for a moment until.

"Where are Inuyasha, and Shippo?" Another glance.

"Inuyasha's whereabouts are unknown, as for Shippo he went to gather water for you." Answered Miroku.

"How long have I been out?" Again a glance.

"Maybe half a day." He answered once more. She nodded slowly, and tried to stand wondering why it hadn't been longer. She fell back, catching herself against the wall just in time. Everyone stood. "Are you okay Kagome, you seem pale?" She nodded once more. Finally being able to stand on her feet, she walked slowly from the hut to the river near by. She saw Shippo scooping up water from it. He stood and turned, upon seeing her he dropped the water and raced towards her. She smiled and held out her arms to him. He jumped and she caught him, wincing when he brushed up against her wound. This didn't go unnoticed by Miroku and Sango, who followed.

"I was so worried Kagome," Sobbed Shippo. "There was so much blood, and you looked so pale and..." He broke down unable to form coherent sentences.

"Shhhh," She cooed. "I'm fine now, no need to worry." He nodded and held her tighter.

"Are you?" She looked up surprise etching on her face. There stood Inuyasha, his ears plastered to his skull. She blinked.

'Why do I feel no anger towards him, why I am not sad? Just irritation.'

"Are you?" Asked Inuyasha a little impatient. She snapped out of her thoughts. Looking up at him, she felt a strange sensation leak through her veins.

"Of course." She said. Inuyasha looked skeptical.

"Really?" He snapped, his ears moving to their normal position.

"Yes Inuyasha." She said, again wondering why she felt so irritated and angry.

"Whatever." He said turning away folding his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Alright Inuyasha we'll play your game." He turned to her looking dumbfounded.

"What game?" He asked. She just glanced at him. He wondered why her eyes seemed chestnut brown instead of their usual chocolate brown. She turned away and his inspection stopped.

"Kagome." whispered Shippo tentatively. She smiled brightly down at him.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Kagome looked down at the forest floor. Her eyes shifted to Inuyasha who was walking in front of her. She wondered why he had agreed to let her go home so easily. She kept thinking it was probably because she was hurt, but something inside of her said it was for another reason. It was a voice, it sounded like her but more breathy. She had no idea what it was.

When they reached the well she walked over and sat on the rim, looking up at Inuyasha she smiled.

"Thanks for walking me Inuyasha." He nodded and looked at her, again wondering why her eye color had changed, it was now a yellow brown. Again his inspection was cut short because she swung her legs over the well's lip and disappeared to her time. He blinked stupidly at the well.

'What's happening to her?'

* * *

Kagome sighed happily when her feet touched bottom. She looked up and smiled at the wooden roof.

'Home.' She thought ecstatically. Slowly she reached up and grabbed the ladder, and began to climb. "Funny, this use to be so much harder to climb." She mumbled. When she reached the top she lifted herself and crawled over the rim. She righted herself on her feet, and smiled up at the door. She hefted her back pack more securely on her shoulders. Then she climbed up the steps. She slid the well door open and looked at the outside. She felt the sun on her face and wondered why it seemed so much brighter. Striding quickly through the grounds she reached the house and opened the door. "MOM!" She called. Kagome set down her back pack just in time to return her mom's hug.

"Kagome dear you're home."

"Yeah." She said.

"How long will you be staying this time dear?"

"Um two days, I think." Her mom nodded, ushering her into the kitchen.

"You must be starved, what would you like?" asked Kagome's mom. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know momma, umm..."

"How about some oden and teriyaki chicken?" Kagome smiled at her mom and nodded enthusiastically. Her mom smiled back and began bustling around the kitchen. Kagome sighed.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower." Her mom nodded and Kagome ran upstairs.

* * *

Kagome sighed happily. She sat on her bed towel drying her hair. She looked up and smiled at the mirror, suddenly she paused. She stood and laid her towel on the bed, she walked over to the mirror to examine herself further. She blinked.

'Are my eyes lighter? God they are.' Her eyes were now a peach color. She blinked again. "What's with the color?"

"What do you mean Kagome?" She jumped and sighed at seeing Souta in her doorway. She clutched her chest.

"Souta you scared me." She scolded.

"Sorry sis didn't mean to." She sighed.

"What do you want?" He scratched his head.

"Mom told me to tell you, your dinner is ready." With that said he walked away. She sighed and turned back to the mirror. Her new peach colored eyes a contrast from what she was use to.

'It's probably my miko powers manifesting some more.' She thought. Something inside of her whispered it was something else, but yet again she brushed it off.

Less than half way down the hall, Kagome could already smell her meal. She licked her lips, not noticing how predatory she had done it. She rushed downstairs, hurrying. She quickly slid into a chair.

"Food, food, food, food, food." She chanted. Her mom smiled at her and set her plate in front of her. She ate quickly and sighed feeling stuffed. "Thanks mom." Her mother nodded and took the plate away. "I'm going to go to bed okay momma?"

"Alright Kagome." Kagome smiled at her understanding mother and rushed upstairs, sighing she slid into bed snuggling under the blankets. She pulled the pillow down a little and flicked her light off. More than happy her switch was right near her bed. As she slipped off into dream land, the sound of whispering carried through the wind, the words undistinguishable.

* * *

Sun filtered through the window on the sleeping beauty. Kagome tossed and turned trying to ignore the signs of her waking. With a reluctant sigh she sat up and glared over at her window.

'Stupid sun.' She thought heatedly. She stood up and slipped her slippers on, along with her robe. She walked over to her vanity and grabbed the brush. Slowly she slid it through her locks, wondering briefly why it seemed less snarled that usual. Setting her brush down she walked into her closet and grabbed a shirt and a skirt. Walking into her bathroom she flicked her light on and started the shower. Kagome undressed and stepped in. Humming softly to herself, she lathered up her hair with shampoo, and began to scrub her body with soap. Washing it away she finished off with conditioner. When her procedure was done, she shut the shower off and climbed out. Quickly she towel dried her hair and body. She dressed and walked out of the bathroom, shutting off her light as she left.

As before she walked to her vanity and began brushing her hair. When finished she set the brush down once more and glanced up at her mirror then turned away. She did a double take at her appearance. She stared at her reflection in something akin to an awed horror. Her skin seemed slightly paler than normal, and her lips were slightly blue.

"Oh my god." She whispered. Frantically she rubbed at her lips, desperate to get the color back. When it didn't work, she began to cry slightly. After a few minutes of crying, her veins pulsed. She felt an immense calm over take her. The tears stopped and her hiccups ceased. 'It's my miko powers.' She thought. 'After all it's a very good reason, and Kaede herself thought so.' Sighing she smiled at her reflection and frowned. 'It doesn't look healthy though.' Suddenly she snapped her fingers and dug through one of her vanity's drawers. Smiling she pulled out the little tube of lip finity. She applied it carefully and smiled even brighter at her lip's healthy shade of pink. 'Better.' She though. 'But what about my skin.' She furrowed her brows in thought.

'It'll be believable, since I'm sick, I haven't got much sun. And Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha will know it's just my miko powers growing and changing my appearances.' She frowned. 'Maybe I can get some of that self tanning lotion.' She nodded, and walked to her closet again, grabbing some socks, she zipped down the stairs. Her mom was in the kitchen, Souta in the living room playing this video game, and her grandpa was either sweeping the shrine steps or annoying people who had come to see the shrine. Kagome sidled into the kitchen and into a chair, and smiled at her mom who immediately set down a plate of pancakes, toast, eggs, and bacon. Eating slowly, she began to think of things she could do today.

'I could find Yuka and the others. After all they always find ways to entertain me.' Suddenly she stopped her eyes wide. 'Not entertainment. What is wrong with me?'

"Kagome dear are you okay?" She snapped out of her reverie to look up at her mom.

"Y...yeah." Kagome's mother looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure honey?" Kagome nodded slowly, though inside she wasn't quite sure. Sighing she pushed her food away and gave her mom a smile, though her mother was sure it was fake. Kagome stood gave her mom, Souta, and grandpa a kiss before she left the house.

* * *

She walked through the crowded street her brow furrowed. She was feeling quite strange; she looked heatedly at the sun. She wondered why it seemed so much brighter than usual. Sighing she scowled at the street. Her eyes were real sensitive, the colors seemed brighter, and god did she feel as if her ears were going to pop off. Everything was so loud. She groaned. 'OH MY GOD!'

"Kagome is that you?" She turned around and to her horror there stood Hojo.

"Um hi Hojo." His smile seemed even brighter. Inwardly she winced, bad luck running into him.

"Kagome how are you?" He asked, obviously pleased for running into her.

"I'm fine Hojo." She said glumly.

"Are you sure?" He asked timidly. "You look pale." She sighed.

"I really am fine Hojo, seriously." He nodded and gave her a sickeningly bright smile. She inwardly flinched once more. He cleared his throat and immediately she knew what was coming.

"Kagome I was wondering since you're feeling better if we could go out some time? Maybe tomorrow night?" He was giving her such an eager look.

"I don't know Hojo..." She answered trailing off. He frowned.

"But Kagome I haven't seen you in such a long time, and I'd like to hang out with you." He looked down at the ground shyly. Her eyes narrowed.

'He's playing the guilt trip with me.' "Hojo that's not quite fair."

"Yes playing the guilt trip with a lady is definitely unfair." Said a cool voice. Hojo and Kagome turned to see the man who had spoken. Kagome's eyes widened. He was most handsome, with dark chocolate colored hair, and pale porcelain skin. He had deep green eyes, and a calm feral smile. Kagome noticed his teeth were as sharp as demons. He smiled forcefully at Hojo, flashing him his pointy bicuspids. Hojo visually shivered. The handsome male turned to Kagome, and offered his hand to her, as if in a trance she placed hers in his. Hojo looked affronted.

"Kagome where are you...?" The man fixed a glare at the boy. Feeling quite strange, Kagome smiled reassuringly at Hojo, and...

"It's okay Hojo, I know him, he...he's my boyfriend." Hojo looked taken aback.

"What?" He asked weakly. She smiled gently at him and followed the stranger, who pulled her into an alley. She pulled her hand away and smiled shyly at the stranger, who in turn smiled back.

"I'm sorry for using you like that," She said, hoping he understands. "I don't like Hojo that way, but he seems to not understand." He nodded.

"I am alright with it," He smiled strangely at her. Suddenly electric shots ran up and down her body. "Though Kagome, there is some truth in what you said." She looked quizzically at him.

"What truth?" He smiled fondly at her.

"You do know me, but not in this time." Her eyes widened as his meaning sunk in.

"What?" She said her voice squeaky. He chuckled warmly and offered his hand to her once more. She, not knowing why, placed hers in his. He whipped her closer, his breath fanning across her neck, causing her to break out in Goosebumps.

"You know me in a different name though," He said running his lips on her wound. "You will only meet me once more after this meeting, and after that, twice I will talk to you in letter form. After that dear sweet Kagome you will never see me again." She blinked trying to desperately process this information. So many questions ran through her mind.

"Why?" Was all that came out. Again he gave a hearty chuckle.

"Only expect the greatest my child, you must test all those that feel they are worthy, for my bet is none are. There will be one though, you would have never guessed he was for you but he is. You will brush his intentions off, you will scoff when he says you belong to him, but know this my child he is sincere, and no the one will not be that petulant wolf. The wolf would not be able to handle what is happening to you." She glanced up at him, confusion written clearly upon her face.

"What's happening to me?" He merely smiled gently at her, guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Take care my daughter." and with that he vanished. She looked around confusedly.

'Definitely a demon.'

* * *

Kagome stared at her mirror, her mind wandering at a million miles per second. Her skin which used to be a beautiful mocha tan was now a very light off white. Her eyes hadn't changed except if you count the black ring on her eye lids, which looked like eyeliner, but DID NOT COME OFF! Yes she had tried and miserably failed. She also noticed the blue of her lips had darkened, instead of barely at the tips, they were half way colored! Oh and don't forget her nails were longer, which made absolutely no sense. She was starting to wonder if it really was her miko powers manifesting. She blinked at her mirror, tears forming in her eyes.

'It has to be my miko powers, there is no other explanation.' She nodded to herself. Standing she went to the bathroom to dry her tears. With a new resolve she changed clothing, ready to enjoy the rest of her time.

* * *

Kagome realized when she woke up the next morning that her time there had not been relaxing, noooooooo. It had been annoying especially when she had been swarmed by her friends, all of them having questions about her new boyfriend. Kagome leaned over and flicked on her light. She shook her head and stood up. When she had seen her friends they had looked at her wide eyed. She didn't understand why, after all the changes weren't that bad. She looked almost normal. A freakish normal. Sighing she grabbed her glass of water off the stand, and padded over to her vanity, she took a nice healthy drink, nearly gagging at the very nasty taste of the water. She looked up at her mirror, and with a scream dropped her glass. It shattered on the floor. She looked at the mirror in horror. Her peach colored eyes, were now an electric blue. Her eyelids and underneath her eyes were black, lightening as they got farther away until they blended in with her perfect porcelain skin. Her lips were an unhealthy light blue, again fading to her complexion. She had pearly white teeth, noticeably sharper than before, and her once wavy hair was dead straight, framing her face in black blue locks. Not a strand out of place. Horror turned to fear. Suddenly her mother burst into the room.

"Kagome darling are you...Oh my."

_**AUTHORESS CORNER:**_

_**Hello it's me POASO and I am back in action. I have this new fic I'm putting up and hopefully some other things as well. Remember keep it imaginary and please review me and tell me what you think of this.**_

_**POASO**_


	2. This is who you are

**_Can You Walk In The Light Chapter 2_**

**_"This is who you are"_**

**_By Person Of A Strange Origin_**

Kagome stared at her mother, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"What am I?" She said, breaking out into heartbreaking sobs. Her mother ushered over to her daughter and held her close. The pain that radiated off her, having cleared her shock induced state. As Kagome sobbed, her mother held her close and began rocking her slowly, them both falling more comfortably to the floor. Her grandfather and Souta launched in from the hall, and stared at their relative.

"Kagome honey its okay." Soothed her mother, but nothing stopped the crystalline tears. She cried helplessly, until she fell asleep out of exhaustion. Sighing her mother and grandfather, helped Kagome unto her bed. Her mother bustled around cleaning up the glass, and water. She ran into the bathroom grabbed another glass of water and a rag. Coming back out she came over to Kagome and washed off her tear stained face. Gently she tried to wash off the black around her eyes, but nothing seemed to work.

"Akiba, do you think she'll be alright?" Akiba, Kagome's mother, shook her head.

"I've no idea dad."

"What do you think happened?" Asked the Grandfather. Again Akiba shook her head.

"I don't know, but what ever it was changed her, whatever it was has her upset, and whatever happens, I'll be there for her."

Kagome could hear arguing. It didn't make sense when she opened her eyes no one was in the room, but the sound of conflict rung in her ears. She looked over to the clock and knew a day had passed. She closed her eyes wondering why she felt so disoriented and that's when she remembered yesterday's past event. She felt tears well up in her eyes and the sorrow of change envelope her tightly. Suddenly the door opened and her eyes snapped open to see her mom come over and sit on the edge of her bed, a worried expression on her face.

"Mom." Kagome choked and flung herself at the older woman.

"Shhhh Kagome it's okay." Soothed Akiba holding her daughter tightly letting her know she was there for her. After awhile Kagome calmed down and just sat there in her mother's embrace unwilling to give up the comfort in brought. Kagome took a deep shuddering breath, and then stopped. She furrowed her brows and took a slower deliberant one.

'Water, vanilla, and lily detergent?' She blinked confusedly, and slowly began to realize that was what her mother's scent was. She blinked a few more times and slowly pulled away. 'Why is my senses heightened?' She shook her head and looked at her mom who was looking at her confusedly.

"Honey I know this may be hard for you, but can you tell me what happened?" Slowly Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me mama." Akiba sighed softly before pulling her daughter closer to her. She rocked her eldest child for a few minutes before pulling away and brushed back her hair from her face.

"Is there anyone in the Feudal Era that might be able to tell you what has happened?" Asked Akiba. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"Possibly." She said, before standing and gathering her things. When she was finished her bag was full with the necessary supplies and she turned to her mother. "I think I should go and find out." Akiba nodded slowly, holding back the tears that wished to fall desperately. So much had happened to her daughter and yet the gods continued to alter and change her life. Soon, Akiba feared there would be nothing left of her daughter that she would recognize.

Kagome smiled at her understanding mother and left the house coming to the well and jumping in without a second thought.

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome pulled herself out of the well, reveling at the ease in which she got herself out of it. She glanced back at it, a small sliver of fear working its way up her spine as well. It had never been so easy to pull herself out before.

"So you were the one I had bitten?" She turned around sharply at the familiar voice that surrounded the clearing. There stood the man she had seen yesterday, though he looked more arrogant and more intimidating than she had seen him before. She bit her lip slowly before taking a step back away from him. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled mischievously. "Hmmm… My blood has manifested very quickly within you, how strange?" He came closer to her and she took yet another step back in fright. Suddenly he stared at her, his gaze firm. "You should not fear you know me. Stop, and come to me, my daughter." She felt that same rush of power flow through her veins and she walked over to him, by the time she realized what she had done it was too late. Her grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He seemed to be scrutinizing the mark left on her shoulder. He tsked softly and touched it. She felt a flow of pain so sharp rush through her veins that it stole the scream right from her lips. It felt like someone was sticking a brand on her neck. An instant later the pain was gone, but the after effects stayed. She shivered and felt like passing out. She heard him sigh.

"What did you do to me?" She breathed out.

"You are weak. What have you been doing to yourself to make it as such?" He whispered. She had no idea what he was talking about and she had no idea why he was ignoring her question.

"What did you…"

"Oh enough," He stated cutting her off. "I just made sure that if a demon wants you, he will be able to mark you." She gaped at him, when he pulled away. "Really now, you should be quite grateful." Her eyes widened at him and she felt an anger course through her body she had never felt before and without even realizing it she struck out and punched him. Even more to her surprise it hit and sent him flying back.

"Grateful, you expect me to be grateful? What the hell is going on? My appearance is different, everything tastes different and I think different? What THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He slowly picked himself off the ground and she gasped surprised by the flow of powerful energy coming off of him. She winced and closed her eyes expecting a blow.

"Now that's more like it!" She heard him exclaim. She opened her eyes, to see him giving her an approving look. "For a moment I thought you weren't tough enough to be my child." Again she merely gaped at him and he laughed heartily. Suddenly he grew serious. "I am sorry for the change in you, especially since you left and had to deal with it on your own, I did not mean for that to happen. I hope you can forgive me?" He paused as if expecting her to say something, but she was pretty much speechless. "Alright then," He sighed and motioned her toward him and without much warning her feet moved on there own until he was able to wrap his arms around her. Surprisingly she felt safe and she frowned, her arms limp at her sides.

"I'm confused." She whispered. Again she heard him sigh and she felt him shift and pat her gently on the head.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. Truly I never meant this to happen. I just did." He pulled away, holding her by the shoulders gently. "You do know my child that you are no longer human?" She gasped and pulled away from him.

"WHAT!" He gave her a gentle though sad smile.

"Again I am sorry that this has happened to you, I never meant it to, and you see it had been awhile since I had eaten and…"

"What am I?" She interrupted. He continued on ignoring her.

"I was just so parched that I needed to feed and you were just wandering around, I had no idea that…"

"What am I?" She interrupted again her voice rising, once more her ignored her.

"You didn't belong to this era and that you were a miko and were so different than any other of my children and I took so much that I needed to…"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I?!" She screamed losing her patience. He stopped and stared at her outburst before he spoke softly.

"A vampire."

**_Authoress Corner: _**I know this isn't much, especially since it's a cliffhanger but I had to get it out for Kjminame to update Beautiful Enemy. **This chapter is dedicated to Kjminame who has stuck by me in this fanfiction.**

Person Of A Strange Origin


	3. DISCONTINUED - A NOTE TO MY READERS

Dear Readers,

You're probably sick of me posting Author Notes as a new chapter, huh? Well, it's necessary, I promise, this time. Can You Walk In The Light is officially DISCONTINUED. Fully. No exceptions. In a couple of weeks, I'll be removing this story from the archive here. If you'd like to save a copy, please feel free to do so. I'm sorry. The spark for this story is completely gone. I haven't had the urge to write anything for this story in over five years. Once again, I'm sorry.

With Love and Regret,

Person Of A Strange Origin


End file.
